What do we do?
Goals Vision * Enable makers of all ages to collaborate in a community that provides tools and guidance needed to explore, create and innovate. Values * Access - to the tools and guidance necessary to learn * Interaction - Learning by doing: communication and collaboration with community * Openness - to new possibilities without prejudging them * Sharing - working together and supporting each other. * Entrepreneurship - A safe place to take risks Mission * To maintain a communal workspace to foster maker culture. Objectives * Provide a stable, safe environment for makers * Empower a self sustaining community * Be clear and transparent about its mission and operation * Do the unexpected, the new, the exciting Strategy * The Makerspace will accomplish it's objectives by... * Maintaining a panel of experts to maintain the space and guide new makers * Maintain a panel of mentors to train new instructors, both paid and volunteer * Provide the communication tools necessary for Makers to self-organize * Planning and running maker sponsored events within the space * Partnering with outside organizations to run events outside of the space * Maintain open member meetings and shared resources to get everyone involved * Support an accountability structure to do what should be done, not what must be done Committees new building task force * ensures that the new building is brought up to community requirements maker faire committee ''' * prepares for and executes the annual maker faire '''Events Formal Events Makerspace Calendar certifications * COMING SOON... open House * Every Saturday 10AM - 2PM stop by for a tour formal Classes and Workshops * this week at the makerspace... If you would like to set up a formal activity, contact Monica Challenger. Informal Events Post informal events on the Open Hours Calendar. Discuss events on the Makerspace Forum. office hours Members offer their time to help other members with a specific area of interest or project. Example: Office Hours - Metal Shop - Bill Mason Description: I will be at the makerspace from 6PM -7PM to help those interested in learning more about he wood shop or to answer questions. group projects Members band together to make something even greater than themselves. Example: Group Project - Little Free Library Build Description: Join us in designing, measuring (twice), cutting and constructing Little Free Libraries from 5PM - 8PM. interest groups Want to just discuss something? Work on projects as they crop up? No problem, start an interest group Interest Group - Rocket Kites Description: We will be at the makerspace from 7PM - Midnight, honeing our skills in rockets, kites and rocket kites. Join us! If you have questions about starting an informal activity, contact Dan Bennett member meetings The best way to get involved. At a member meeting you will... * interact with administration and officers * meet new people who do cool things * talk about past and upcoming events * voice opinions and make suggestions on the current state of the space * vote on new member policies Advisory Council meetings * brief meeting to ensure administration and officers are on the same page with implementing member suggestions Board Meeting * purely administrative meeting to ensure the longevity of the space